


R I P

by RabbitSenpai



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Experiment, Killing, Murder, Other, Poison, This is my own story I’ve been working on, Violent, cannibal, chainsaw, gun - Freeform, scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitSenpai/pseuds/RabbitSenpai
Summary: This world is full with different types of people - everyone is different and no one is the same. Not even twins.But if you’re lucky you find few that have the same interest as you. Even if they’re sinister.(This is not the full story complete or in order the story is not even completed it’s at its start - so if you are interested in reading this story in order, please wait until I have started a new work with this!)





	R I P

“RIPFACE YOU DUMBASS!!” Jed, a man in his mid thirties began screaming at the much younger person behind him. Jed was a rather lanky man, standing at 6”1 and 162 pounds, he was a brilliant doctor and scientist though was not hired anywhere, he worked on his own accord, on himself and other patients with the makeshift tools that he had along with kitchen utensils in the old country home they lived in. 

He was of average attraction, he was pale, his eyes very dark from the lack of sleep and constant squinting, one eye black and the other bared the resemblance to that of the digital sight you would see through a high tech gun or fighter plane and it worked as such. It was his own little operation he performed in himself with the use of as he would so elequently quote it “A fuck ton of iodine and a goddamn knife.” Jed wore his platinum hair in a mess, it’s long curls poking out on the right side and the left tied back tightly with a hair and and clips. His left ear was ripped but he still daringly wore glittering jewellery upon it that dangled down to his jaw bone, adorning a white blood stained shirt, with a name card clipped on his breast pocket, he lazily would drape his white cloak so it hung loosely around his elbows, his black and white tie was now rags and rips and the only thing remotely elegant about the man was the black trousers and leather shoes. 

Jed glared over his shoulder with his teeth gritting hard at the sixteen year old that stood in the doorway; known as Ripface. Ripface was an interesting...person. No one seemed to know the biological gender of the teenager not even the ones that raised him that being of Gein and Jed. Some would say he to which Ripface would respond and others would say she which Ripface would respond to as well, they never seemed to have a preference nor the need to correct anyone but for the sake of Jed and Gein he was used to he and he didn’t mind it either. Ripface always worse a black surgical mask, had uneven and messy brunette hair that seemed to fade out into a white tip, big and curious eyes that similar to Jed were two different colours, not to his own accord but rather another one of Jed’s experiments, three experiments had been conducted on Ripface - one of which was how he received his name. One on his eyes to see if an injection could enhance eyesight but after this was witnessed by Gein the second eye was left alone and it did not work but it did seem to permanently change their eye colour, the second was on his voice, his voice box removed and replaced with that of a music box, their voice was either beautiful or horrific.. and finally on Ripface’s mouth, a mutant experiment that allowed him to open the entire bottom of his face to eat and grow a horrifying amount of fangs along with a pointed snake like tongue. 

Ripface didn’t seem very fussed by it, in fact the teenager seemed to go along with anything if asked or even forced. He was also very pale, wearing a dark grey sweater with two bands to carry things crossing over their chest, some black jeans and comfortable boots that tightened just below their knee, two earphone like antennas poked out from his ears, bandages covering him almost all the time from his clumsy tumble and he usually carried along with him a gun he had spray painted often that shot what seemed to be poison instead of bullets - but it worked just as effectively. 

Jed had stormed over to the sixteen year old, with a scowl on his face, grabbing his long fingers around the boys skinny neck and slamming him as hard as he could against the wall. Ripface in turn let out a mechanical yelp and held onto the wrist of his attacker. 

“How many goddamn times do I have to tell you to wear those fucking gloves when you’re dragging it home!?” Jed snapped at him as he tightened his fingers around the teens throat.

Ripface gagged and spluttered, their voice cracking constantly as they spoke, “I did, Jed!” He responded quickly. 

“BULLSHIT! You’ve got your fucking stench and fingerprints all over dinner you fu-“ Jed was quickly cut off by being hit in the head with a frying pan, holding his head in agony, automatically letting go of Ripfaces throat, he groaned and looked over at the much bigger man that Ripface had decided to cower behind. 

Jed rolled his eyes and stood up, “I wasn’t gonna hurt the little fucker I was teaching him a lesson!” He defended himself but he knew now he had pissed off Gein. You couldn’t tell what Geins face looked like under that skin mask that was held on with pieces of ropes and staples, but you could tell when he was pissed off by the angry grunts and smacks he would make against whatever object was big enough in front of him. He was always wearing an apron that seemed far too feminine for someone like him to be wearing, a pale blue with a cute cupcake and the word “HOMEMADE!” Written across the top of it but the blood that he never cared to wash off did make it a little more sinister to look at. He was tanned as you could see his revealing forearms before the criss cross striped shirt, dark brown trousers and combat boots that were covered in blood and mud now that anyone would have forgotten its original colour was a cream beige. If it wasn’t for Gein, Ripface probably would have been cut up and sewn back together about a thousand times by now.

With an angry grunt, Gein had taken a step forward and reached for Jed’s throat, automatically, Jed had jumped back and sprouted reasons for Gein not to attack him for a fourth time that day, “Gein! For fucks sake if Ripface doesn’t start using gloves to carry back dead bodies for us to eat that he fucking killed we’ll all end up behind bars and you can fuck right off if you think after being a medical student for years and then being on the run before I came here because I just wanted to experiment a little with something I made and ended up killing someone - that I will get my license revoked!!!” He snapped. 

“Jed, you don’t need a license you don’t work.” Ripface noted. 

“I may not work you little shit but what is a certified doctor without his license. Now Gein, I know you don’t agree with the way I teach the little shit a lesson but then why don’t you goddamn show me how to do it!!” He snapped at the much larger man. 

In response to this, Gein knelt down on one knee so he was level height with Ripface, and holding onto his shoulders, let out a series of strict grunts that only those two seemed to be able to comprehend. 

“I’ll remember to wear my gloves next time.” Ripface stated and at that Gein let go of his shoulders, ruffling the child like teenagers hair and letting them run off. 

“Just like that. Like that!? If I fucking forgot to do something so important I’d get the shit kicked out o-!” Jed’s rambling was quickly cut short after being hoisted up by his throat from the ground and the loud angry growl come from Gein. He was quick to apologise and beg to be let down from his grasp.


End file.
